


Blankets of colors

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Mickey, Sick iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Dolly Parton song coat of many colors.  Mickey has his mom old blanket that had seen better days.





	Blankets of colors

Mickey wasn’t used to being cared for, by his own family or from his brothers, but here they were. Both brothers were sick with the fucking flu. Iggy was kind of a big baby, as he was wrapped in his blue Star Wars themed blanket that he got from Mandy one year ago when they had shit. Iggy always had his back so here they were, on their couch, side by side. Well, Mickey was more snuggled into the side of the couch.

 

“Hey, where is Mick?” asked Fiona, when she saw that her brother came home. He should of been there.

“Yeah, we had a small fight and said some stuff, but he should have called just in case,” said Ian,

 

“What was the fight about?” asked lip.

“Iggy came out as bisexual and I said some hurtful things about Mickey coming out.”

 

“Ian? Really?” looking at Fiona.

“I know I'm shit, but it just hurts me that he didn't come out like Iggy did.”

“Go talk to him.”

“I will.” Ian left, heading out to the Milkovich Brothers’ home, knowing that he needed to clear his head and make sure he and Mickey were good. 

 

Iggy hated being sick more than Mickey did.

Mickey was cover in his dirty blanket that had seen better days and Iggy had his Star Wars themed blanket and pillow. Both bothers were snuggled up on couch together and Ian smiled deeply and went into the house.

“What you're doing?” said Iggy, looking at Ian.

 

“Came here to say that I'm sorry.”

 

“Hmm, well you should be,” coughed Iggy.

 

“You sick?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Ian walked around the couch and bended down and felt Iggy’s head.

 

“Fuck off,” Iggy said, trying to push Ian away.

 

“You are sick.”

 

He then felt Mickey too.

 

“Shit,” whispered Ian, “both brothers are sick.”

 

“We don’t need you help,” Iggy said, having coughing fit in the middle of his rant. 

 

“Really? It sounds like you could use the help.”

 

“And who is better to help than an EMT?”

“Come on Iggy, I know I was an asshole today, and I’m sorry.”

“You hurt him, whined Iggy, “I fucking will kill you.”

 

“I know, tough guy,” and Ian knew to.

He helped both brothers get into Mickey’s bed. Ian guessed that Iggy wanted to be with his little brother.

 

He got him to take some meds and Mickey was out like a light. He woke up once or twice doing the whole time and Ian tried to get a better blanket for Mickey, but he wasn’t having it.

 

“Don’t,” whispered Iggy, “it was Mom’s.”

 

The old, dirty blanket of many colors was their mother’s.

 

“Oh, okay. How are you feeling?”

 

“What the fuck do you think?”

 

“Why are you guys saying ‘fuck’ so much?”

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

“Good point. So are you going to break up with Mick?”

 

“No, I am not. I love you brother.”

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

 

“Look who you are talking to. We both come to a family of broken families.”

 

Iggy coughed, “You know, we never did. We have one amazing family.”

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” said Ian

 

“Nah, it’s true, we weren’t rich people or anything, but we had a good family. We had a good mother, her name was Arizona Killer and she was awesome. She loved Dad, and Dad loved her. They were together, no matter what crazy shit they did. Hell, they were the most amazing people you would ever want to know.”

 

“Then mom got sick with cancer. Dad took it harder than the rest of us. So did little Mickey. He was always the shy one, the cute kid, you know and the moment he walked into see mom overdose, dead, he didn’t know. Dad flipped out on everyone and he lost it. We all died that day.”

“Her sister though raised the older boys. Tony, Joey, and Jamie while the rest of us got stunk with Dad.

He went back to his old way of being an asshole.”

 

“Ig, I didn’t know any of this. Why you telling me this?”

“Because you fucked up. Today, my little brother is one of my bestfucking friends. He loves you and he made me fucking proud of him for coming out, then it made me think that just maybe I can too. Because of  
his love for you. Then you had to be a fucking dick and say some fucked up shit. You needed to know. We had the best childhoods around.”

“We had it. We had love. We had family once. And Mickey he the heart and love of this family. So yeah I’m telling you this. Cause I’m fucking bi or whatever and he’s my reason why I am coming out.”

 

“Thanks for telling me everything about you mom and stuff.”

 

“Dude you’re an asshole but hey whatever.”

Ian smiled.

 

 

It had been few hours when Carl showed up.

 

“Hey bro, Fiona said you might need help.”

 

“Yeah, because Mickey and Iggy are both sick.”

 

“Shit,” said Carl. “So can we talk?”

 

“Sure, just help me with them if they wake up.”

 

“Yeah that I can do. So what's up?”

 

“Well, I met someone at school and I kinda think… I'm kinda… you know, this dumb,” sighed Carl, looking down at his shoes.

 

“Carl you can always talk to me about anything. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well I'm 100% sure that I'm bisexual.”

 

“Really? So talk to me.”

 

“His name is Robin, and I kissed him. He was like my first.”

 

“And?”

 

“We ended up being friends. But I kinda like kissing boys, but I love girls too.

 

“How about we go to Boystown and check out few clubs, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I remember my first time. It was with Ronger Spike.”

 

“Who did you tell?”

 

“Lip, then Fiona. But Lip was fucking dick about it.”

 

Ian smiled. Two brothers came out. He was fucking proud of them.

 

“Carl, you can freely talk to me about anything. I'm here for you.”

 

Iggy smiled and snuggled deeper into bed.

 

“Carl isn’t that bad looking,” thought Iggy.


End file.
